La felicidad es efímera REMAKE
by Zword
Summary: Zelda ha sufrido demasiado en su vida. Un día decide que es suficiente y termina optando por su muerte. No obstante la intromisión del mismísimo héroe de Hyrule, que había sido secreto para la doncella, termina salvando su vida. Este tratara de devolverle la felicidad. Tal vez se de cuenta de que ella significa algo más... (REMAKE 2018)
1. Como por obra de las diosas

**Hola queridos lectores "La felicidad es efímera" fue una de las primeras historias que tuve en mi primera cuenta, pero debido a que la perdí, por así decirlo (he recuperado el correo y la cuenta) pues ahora la traigo acá como un remake. (Además la hice del 5 al 14 de abril de 2016, por lo que esta tan mal escrita, de estructura, que me dio repelús leerla :,v por eso estará en remake)**

 **Esta si la terminé en su tiempo, por ello vuelvo a realizarla con mejor estructura, aunque la trama se quedara de la misma forma, quizá con pequeñas diferencias.**

 **Si ya lo has leído, imagino que encontraras aquellas diferencias de las que hablo, y si no lo has hecho pero tienes curiosidad siempre puedes checarlo en mi anterior cuenta "Lana-yruZword" (Esta no será única historia de la que haré remake)**

 **En fin, disfrútenla.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I: Como por obra de las diosas.**_

 _Querido diario…_

 _Hoy es otro de esos grises días de los que quisiera escapar. La tristeza de mi corazón es apenas soportable. No he podido deshacerme de estos sentimientos tan deprimentes. Aun lloró sobre tus páginas. Tus páginas en blanco con lo único que ha podido llenar el vacío, hasta ahora…_

 _De no ser por ti no podría siquiera desahogarme un solo instante, incluso ahora es demasiado tarde ya. He llegado fatídicamente a mi límite._

Mi nombre es Zelda… soy la joven princesa del reino de Hyrule.

He perdido amargamente a seres amados y he estado encerrada en una torre por mano de mi propio padre sin ninguna explicación desde hace tres años. Tal vez se escuche dramático para una persona… pero han pasado cosas horribles. Pesadillas que no paran, visiones extrañas. No me han dejado más que locura en mis pensamientos, y por ello es que hoy deseo terminar con todo.

-Ya no sé qué hacer – Mis ojos derramaron un par de lágrimas amargas. En un instante, al cerrar mis ojos imagine sus rostros con tristeza – Impa… madre, ayúdenme – Con estas últimas palabras sobre mi boca me arroje al vació sin titubear.

Escuché las voces de la gente, horrorizada con todo el derecho ¿Quién hubiera pensado que su princesa haría tal tontería? Los soldados también estaban ofuscados "¿Cómo había pasado aquello?" Quizá eso pensaba en el instante. Y el peor de aquellos. Mi padre extendiendo su mano con desesperación en el balcón de donde me había arrojado, como si quisiera alcanzarme ansiado.

-Lo siento… – Articularon mis labios en medio de la caída.

Escuchaba en la lenta caída como mi padre gritaba al cielo una súplica a las diosas ¿Y qué milagro habría de ocurrir? Mi corazón sintió un pinchazo. Estaba consciente de lo que sentía y hasta ese miserable día habría pedido un "milagro" Era una estupidez.

-Adiós, reino de Hyrule… – Cerré mis ojos esperando el inevitable final.

* * *

Todos los súbditos del castillo estaban anonadados con la escena, tanto como aterrados. Nadie tenía idea de las razones por las que la princesa haría tal cosa. Tenía todo, o era lo que pensaban con fervor. No sabían ni la mitad de las cosas que había estado sufriendo en aquel "encierro" por su propia protección.

Su hermoso cabello castaño ondeaba a la par de la fricción que el viento hacia contra este. Era como una estela color de la caoba, cayendo hacia el vació.

La princesa estaba preparada para morir, pero su caída no fue exitosa. En el momento en que sintió una fuerte sacudida abrió sus ojos sintiéndose tal y como se sentía estando en el balcón segundos antes de caer.

-¡Te tengo! – Expresó con felicidad un muchacho que ahora la tenía entre los brazos. Su mirada era profunda, que hipnotizo a Zelda unos cuantos segundos antes de poder articular palabra.

-¿C-Cómo…? – Ambos, de manera inexplicable para ella, se encontraban pegados a la pared, en una de las ventanas con rejillas del castillo. El joven pensaba que había corrido con suerte de que estuviera ahí en ese momento.

-Por favor, sea más cuidadosa, Su Alteza – Bajó de una salto con ella todavía en brazos. La dejó intacta sobre el suelo y sin habla de igual forma. Hizo una reverencia y beso su mano – Nunca pensé que vuestra princesa fuese tan intrépida para saltar de esa forma desde su ventana. Me ha dejado impactado.

Bromeó el joven con la misma sonrisa, Zelda no tenía ningún dialogo para responder.

El muchacho estaba vestido de verde, su cabello era rubio como el sol y su complexión era fuerte. Tenía más o menos su edad, podía verle el rostro joven, y su estatura era notoriamente mayor a la suya.

Pasaron unos momentos para que ella reaccionara con alguna que otra lagrima saliendo de su rostro. El rey bajo a todo lo que daban sus piernas para encontrarse frente a su hija, salvada de milagro.

-¡Hijo! – El rey le abrazo al joven sin dilación y también soltó a llorar con la impresión todavía siendo parte de sus gestos – ¡Héroe de Hyrule!

Zelda quedo helada con las palabras de su padre ¿A caso había dicho "héroe de Hyrule"? Pero era imposible, Hyrule estaba en paz. Aunque con ese encierro pudo haberse perdido de mucho.

-Ya veo. Parece que no le informaron sobre aquello – dijo tranquilo mirando la cara de Zelda – Pues vera… Mi nombre es Link, hijo de un par de humildes campesinos, un habilidoso sastre y una cocinera, lejos del reino.

-No puedes… Digo, t-tú… e-es que Link es el nombre d-del héroe l-legendario, nadie tiene permitido usar su nombre a menos que…

-Sí, ese es el problema, Su Majestad. Yo soy la reencarnación del héroe. Es por eso que estoy aquí –Afirmó el joven, con seguridad la miro para demostrar que su mirada no mentía.

-Imposible, nunca ha habido peligro, todo es demasiado tranquilo… – Pensó un poco. De nuevo recordar que estuvo en cautiverio de dio el beneficio de la duda.

Link le miro sonriendo con algo de inocencia –Es porque usted estuvo a salvo durante los últimos años, la razón es porque yo he enfrentado al mal –Sonrió nuevamente con dulzura hacia la princesa – Ya no tiene por qué preocuparse, todo mal ha sido erradicado.

Se desprendió del pecho de su padre, bruscamente, para tirarse sobre el del joven que estaba ahí. Un tono rojizo invadió el rostro del muchacho, sin saber qué hacer, tan sólo abrazó a la princesa de la cintura y la espalda. Acarició con tranquilidad su cabeza, dejando al rey sorprendido. No se atrevía a quitarle el protagonismo al muchacho. Algo en su interior decía que era mejor dejarlo así. El agudo sonido de su dolor se podía sentir en cada fibra del cuerpo con tan sólo escucharlo.

El muchacho intentaba con sus manos calmar a la princesa, con un suave chitar "Ya… ya, no pasa nada" aquello la reconfortó a la vez que deprimió. Recordó como las manos de su madre hacían el mismo trabajo que aquellas fuertes y ásperas manos del muchacho.

Él había recorrido el mundo, había derrotado todos los obstáculos a su paso. Algo tenía que tener para mantener la calma con esa situación.

-Desde hoy juro que no volverá a sollozar, princesa. Día tras día, año tras año y era tras era, juro ante los ojos de las diosas que le sacare una sonrisa a su hermoso rostro.

El joven miro al rey con decisión. "Yo le haré compañía desde ahora…" parecía decir con esos ojos firmes. No cavia duda de que este muchacho haría muchas cosas por ella.

¿Será qué el por fin la sacaría de ese destino infame al que estaba ligada?

...


	2. La intensidad de su alma

_**Capítulo II: La intensidad de su alma.**_

La princesa de Hyrule se encontraba al borde de un precipicio, mirando desolada hacia el vació. Suspiro profundamente antes de recitar unas palabras.

" _-Aquí yaceré, y nadie lo sabrá, nadie sabrá que estoy en este sitio. Un lugar sin fondo donde mi caída será infinita – Recito con una voz quebrada, ante el oscuro abismo de enfrente._

 _-No mientras yo me encuentre cerca – La voz dictando aquella afirmación le hizo girar la cabeza._

 _-Es tarde… muy tarde – La princesa se tira al abismo sin expresión en el rostro…"_

De repente todo se torna borroso, en un instante aquel sueño impactó profundo en la princesa. Había reaccionado automáticamente a la caída, apretando sus manos contra la "cama" con la esperanza de agarrarse con fuerza y evitar la caída. Aunque hubiera querido eso, tomar su cama, sólo sintió un suave viento nocturno en su rostro y el frío en sus manos.

Estaba a tan solo pasos de volver a caer por la ventana. Ahora de una habitación más cercana al piso, pero igual con el peligro de no soportar la caída.

Link se encontraba paseando cerca de la habitación de la princesa, por ahí había un hermoso jardín de rosas. Amaba estar fuera de noche. Se había acostumbrado a ello en sus viajes. Al voltear de inercia hacia la ventada de la princesa se dio cuenta que estaba nuevamente poniéndose en riesgo. Tomó una rosa de un arbusto, usó un extraño artefacto llamado Doble ClawShot, con el que había salvado a la princesa apenas ayer, y subió hasta su ventana.

La doncella se sorprendió cuando le vio llegar de imprevisto.

-Vaya, ¿así que ahora tendré que estar aquí de guardia? – La princesa se sonrojo avergonzada. Ese muchacho no tenía la necesidad de ver sus dilemas –Tendré que dejar a un lado mis paseos nocturnos, aunque eso me trajo aquí – Le extendió la mano para ofrecerle la rosa, que muy tímidamente ella aceptó.

La joven sintió nuevamente vergüenza y suspiro hondo – Lo siento – dijo Zelda afligida.

Link sacudió la cabeza en negación –No se angustie, Su Alteza. Estaba fingiendo, pensé que "enojarme" le alegraría. Quería sacar una sonrisa a su rostro, pero veo que fue un intento vano. Deberé mejorar mi técnica – Asintió felizmente observando su reacción.

-No es tu deber – Comento ella a secas – La única responsabilidad que tienes es mantener a salvo al reino de Hyrule, no a mí – Camino hacia su cama y luego se dio la vuelta.

Link no sabía cómo describir lo que pasaba en ese instante, fuese que estuviese molesta por sus bromas, o entristecida, no lograba discernir las emociones de Zelda. Su rostro estaba inundado de una inexpresividad que causaba un poco de pavor.

-Bueno, es curioso. Sé que no es mi deber, pero – Tímidamente postró sus ojos ante los de ella, que estaba acomodada en su cama – Preferiría volver a ver su sonrisa que una mirada desesperanzada… – Confesó tiernamente, dejando algo confundida a Zelda ¿Cuándo la había visto sonreír? De pequeña quizá, pero ni siquiera le conocía.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres con "volver" – Comento nuevamente con frialdad, lo que hizo ruborizar las mejillas del muchacho.

Link aclaró la garganta, acercándose a una silla que Zelda señaló para que se acomodara. Estaba retraído al entrar con su permiso. La princesa se sentó en la cama para escucharle atentamente.

-Quería decir que muchas veces he visto su sonrisa. Algunas donde su cabello es tan hermoso y castaño como ahora, y otras donde resplandece como el sol por las mañanas. Puede que se vea diferente, pero siempre tiene esa destellante sonrisa que cautiva el corazón de quien la mire – Esta vez sus palabras sonaban con decisión.

Con aquello dicho, Zelda interpretó que se refería a sus vidas pasadas. Era un misterio para ella en ese momento, pero era posible recordar la vida pasada en los sueños de los elegidos, por esa razón el joven sabía de sus anteriores encarnaciones.

-Vidas pasadas, has dicho – Dijo la joven con esa indescifrable mueca en el rostro – De todas formas debieron sentirse mucho mejor que yo, estoy segura – Al momento de acomodarse para dormir, Link le dijo.

-No es precisamente eso, Su Majestad. Una de ellas se veía tan… – Hizo una pausa para evitar decir "seca" y continuó – bueno, entristecida como usted en estos momentos. Pero al pasar de los años se dio cuenta de que debía siempre sonreír ante cualquier cosa, ser más fuerte y no dejarse llevar por esa tristeza. Después de todo era el futuro de su país, además de que tenía…

-¿Que tenía? – Pregunto con ansiedad, entonces Link sintió un poco que tal vez no quería permanecer siempre como ella en ese instante, continuó hablando.

-Un buen amigo que le ayudó en cualquier cosa… – Dijo el mirándole sonriente nuevamente – Un amigo que hizo todo por sus seres amados y por su deber. Al verla supuse que en esa sonrisa no la vería, pero al final de mi sueño esa sonrisa brotó de su rostro tan repentinamente que yo…

-¿Qué tú? – Pregunto la joven nuevamente confundida.

-Que quisiera volverla a ver – Dijo finalmente para dirigirse a la puerta, con un rubor mayor sobre las mejillas – Y sabe… la única persona que conozco hasta ahora que tiene cabello castaño, ojos azules y es una princesa… es usted, Su Alteza. Ojala yo… – pauso nuevamente para tomar valor – ojala algún día pueda hacerla sonreír.

Al salir de la habitación la mirada de Zelda estaba sorprendida. ¿Ojala algún día pueda hacerla sonreír…? ¿Y que ganaba con eso? Una oleada de calor inundo sus mejillas sin detenerse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la princesa comenzó una entrada nueva en su diario.

 _Querido diario…_

 _Hoy es un nuevo día, y ni siquiera yo puedo creer que siga viva después de haber tomado aquella decisión. Supongo que es el destino el que ha traído la paz justo en el momento adecuado, además de Link._

 _Ha sido bastante simpático, debo admitir que me trae calma, un poco, a la angustia que me queda. Al menos ahora puedo salir a tomar el sol mañanero. Debería agradecérselo._

Al termina de escribir se dirigió a asearse y bajar al desayuno. Como sus días comunes antes de cumplir catorce, pues después de aquello comía encerrada en su habitación, como si de una prisionera se tratase. Era casi tan deprimente como si hubiera estado presa en manos de la encarnación maligna. Quizá aquello hubiese sido más agradable que ese encierro.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de su habitación, el joven rubio hizo una reverencia ante la princesa y le saludo cordialmente.

-Buenos días, princesa – dijo en frente de su puerta el joven héroe que la acompañaría hasta la cocina.

-Buenos días, Link – contesto Zelda cortésmente – ¿Qué haces tan temprano fuera de mi habitación? –Pregunto extrañada de verlo ahí.

-Su Alteza real me ha ordenado que la escoltará hasta la cocina. Parece que tiene algo que decirle – Contestó firme el muchacho, sin dejar ese tono amable de lado.

La princesa se acercó tímidamente y en un esfuerzo por salir rápido se tropezó sin querer contra el muchacho. Link reaccionó a tiempo, aunque quedaron bastante cerca sus rostros. Ella quedo pasmada, cada pequeño centímetro que se acercaba sentía como si su corazón explotaba. Estaba tan nerviosa que comenzó sudar de las manos y Link no se detenía. Después de todo era como un primer encuentro con un muchacho, además no podía negar que era bastante atractivo.

-V-Vamos Link – dijo tartamudeando – debemos ir a degustar nuestro desayuno, mi padre seguro me está esperando.

El joven salió del trance y acomodó a la princesa en una mejor posición, dejándola libre de su agarre.

Caminaron por un extenso pasillo de doce habitaciones, unas ocho recamaras pequeñas y las otras cuatro más grandes, en una de ellas también se hospedaba el caballero. Las paredes eran color hueso con tocados en una extensa franja color marfil. Había siete ventanales en las paredes de lado izquierdo, que daban justo al jardín del este del castillo, veinticuatro pilares hermosamente acomodados cerca de las puertas y al final del mismo unas hermosas escaleras, decoradas con una alfombra roja y dos franjas doradas en los extremos, que daban justo al centro del castillo.

En el centro del castillo se hallaba un gran círculo el cual tenía siete marcas. Una de las tribus de los Goron, otra de los zora, otra de los viejos Sheikah, los Kokiri del bosque que ya no estaban presentes más que en la memoria de las personas, los habitantes del desierto, los hylians y en el centro la trifuerza que simbolizaba la sangre de la diosa, el alma del héroe y la encarnación del mal.

De lado derecho viendo hacia el frente se encontraba la gran sala de estudio, al lado la sala de estar y a la izquierda el comedor. Ambos se dirigieron hasta ahí para poder desayunar. Esa era la parte del castillo que pertenecía a la "residencia" de los monarcas de Hyrule y sus familias.

En la realeza de Hyrule sólo podían comer con la familia real ciertas personas, entre ellos podían ser: Familiares cercanos, lejanos, Sires y su familia, la nana protectora, invitados nobles y el héroe de nación.

El soberano hylian miró que los dos jóvenes llegaban. Link siempre detrás de la princesa como un escolta y tal como el rey había ordenado. Este se levantó y los mencionó a ambos.

-Hija… joven héroe… – les señalo asientos a su lado – Por favor, tomen asiento.

Al decir esto ambos hicieron una reverencia y posteriormente tomaron asiento. Nadie dijo nada, dentro de unos cuantos minutos hubo silencio, hasta que el soberano habló.

-Zelda, hija mía… – llamó la atención de la joven que esperaba impaciente sus palabras.

-¿Si, padre? – pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

-Perdóname por no haberte entendido durante mucho tiempo… He sido distraído y te fallé como padre. Después de ayer… me he dado cuenta.

Zelda se quedó triste agachando la cabeza. Tomó un poco de valor en el instante y miro a su padre con una sonrisa melancólica –No, padre. Me salvaste de un terrible destino, igual que tú, Link – Dirigió su mirada al muchacho –Les agradezco mucho.

Ambos hombres sintieron un pequeño escalofrío que les dejó mudos. Después de volver a callar otros minutos, el rey volvió a hablar.

-Link – dijo el hombre dirigiéndose al héroe quien le miró atento – Como caballero de esta tierra y héroe, tienes decisiones importantes en tus manos. Siempre hemos cuestionado a los héroes de nación que es la recompensa que desean…

-Entiendo – el joven escuchaba atento las palabras del rey.

Decía que siendo el héroe también podían tomar ciertas recompensas, tales como: Título de Sir, comandante de las tropas de Hyrule, obtener título de noble, así como riquezas, patrimonio y una empresa, o único protector de la princesa del destino, aquella que poseyera la marca de la sagrada trifuerza en su mano. Cuando elegían uno de esas recompensas terminaban por quedarse de esa manera hasta su muerte.

-Elijo protegerla – dijo mirando a Zelda con una destellante sonrisa.

Hasta ese día el héroe seguía eligiendo ser el protector del alma de la princesa, cosa que no sorprendió al rey.

-Entonces… es un acuerdo – dijo el rey seriamente. Las mucamas habían llegado con el desayuno.

-¡Padre! – Zelda se levantó de manera brusca ante sus palabras. Ambos hombres se sorprendieron.

-¿Sucede algo, hija? – La jovencita, dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido, calmó su repentina acción y volvió a su asiento, dejando todavía con el shock a las mucamas y a los hombres.

-Sí, si sucede – suspiró profundo mientras se levantaba ahora con más calma – Creo que soy suficientemente independiente y me gustaría tener mi propia libertad sin tener que ser escoltada a todos sitios. ¿Por qué no elijes algo más? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – Esta vez miró con firmeza a Link, quien no sabía que responder, o parecía esperar el momento adecuado – Si quieres lujos, ya te han dado opciones bastante buenas para tenerlos. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Link?

-Hija… lo que ayer sucedió no me inspira confianza de verdad, por ello es que…

Antes de seguir, Link se levantó calmado y miro con intensidad a la princesa. El rey calló sus palabras repentinamente.

-Con todo respeto, Su Alteza, no busco ningún lujo o provecho. Ya se lo he dicho apenas ayer por la noche – El rey abrió los ojos de repente y Zelda desvió la mirada con vergüenza – Lo único que yo quiero es volver a verla sonreír, y lejos podría perdérmelo.

Zelda no pudo defenderse más de aquellas palabras con inmensa sinceridad y dejo de quejarse de la decisión del joven. Su padre la miraba acusadoramente, pues no le había dicho qué hacía con un hombre a solas… por la noche.

Tras las declaraciones, las mucamas habían salido entre cuchicheos del comedor, después de haber dejado la comida sobre la mesa.

Eran unas ricas magdalenas en una canastilla en medio de los tres. La enorme mesa rectangular era para veinte personas, pero los tres se sentaron del lado norte, en medio el rey, a los lados Zelda y Link, uno frente al otro.

Además de las magdalenas un zumo de naranja para cada uno, un rico plato con huevo en omelette con algunos condimentos, verduras y poca carne. A lado de las magdalenas unos cuantos panes de trigo, y café para el rey.

Luego de terminar el desayuno, la princesa agradeció y se dirigió hacia los jardines, en compañía de Link. Mientras que el rey salió directo a la sala de estudio a sus deberes diarios.

* * *

Como si de una niña se tratase, la princesa corrió risueña hacia su jardín. Estaba completamente como hacía tres años. Lleno de vida, árboles frutales, arboles con flores, hermosas flores silvestres, rosales, lirios, hortensias, dientes de león, arbustos bien verdes y vivos.

De repente se tiró en el suelo donde yacían hermosos pastizales, frescos por el roció matutino. Su olor era tan deseoso que comenzó a revolcarse cual gato en la hierba.

-Cuantos años han pasado ya – Comentó con una sonrisa muy ligera que Link no notó – Este olor me trae tristezas, pero también me trae buenos momentos.

-Si me lo permite, princesa, creo que un recuerdo no es triste si te trae buenos momentos – dijo Link acercándosele con lentitud, uniéndose al pasto fresco con ella – Este jardín lleva su nombre, ¿verdad? – dijo algo feliz ante las acciones de la princesa.

-¡E-Este…! – Rápidamente dejo de revolverse en el suelo para componerse seria – S-Si, lo lleva.

-Lo presentí – comentó con una sonrisa y la mirada hacia alrededor – Capta una parte de su belleza – con esto sonrojo a la doncella, extrañamente ella no se percató. Al cabo de unos minutos lo hizo aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

Link decidió recostarse en el mismo pasto que ella y luego viraron juntos el cielo.

El muchacho lucia tan tranquilo que no le podía dejar de mirar, sentía que deseaba tener esa tranquilidad, esa sonrisa. Su cabello comenzaba a ondear en el aire, producto del viento.

-Link – llamo la princesa al joven que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Pronto a ella vino un recuerdo tan vivido que se quedó virando al vacío.

 _-Link… ¿sabes una cosa? – Pregunto una joven rubia._

 _-¿Qué cosa, Zelda? – Pregunto el joven de cabello medio castaño._

 _-Te agradezco que me hayas salvado de_ _ **Demise**_ _, que hayas devuelto la luz a estas tierras. Ahora podremos vivir todos en plenitud y felices. Repoblar una tierra que nos pertenecía a todos. Link, siempre y por siempre estaré agradecida contigo._

 _-Era mi deber, Zelda – Paro un segundo algo sonrojado, observándole a los ojos – Además… la vida de una persona, posiblemente la más importante para mí, se encontraba en peligro. Mis padres ya no están, no iba a dejar que tú también te fueras. No sólo a mi hubiera dolido, a tu padre, a nuestros amigos, a Impa…_

 _-Link… –Zelda sintió que el ambiente había cambiado un poco, sonrojándose._

 _-¡Oh diosa Hylia! – Se hinca en el suelo tomándole una mano – Te juro que hoy y siempre te protegeré. Zelda, la persona a la que apreciare por siempre, cuidare hasta el último de mis días… porque yo… yo te..._

* * *

-Dígame… – Respondió Link con impaciencia. Ya había tardado en responder.

-¡¿Tú me qué cosa?! – Preguntó ofuscada, lo agitó de ambos hombros. Link queda impresionado y al mismo tiempo comenzó a verse algo extrañado por las repentinas acciones de la chica.

-¿Está bien, Su Majestad? Yo no había dicho nada – Preguntó el joven tomándole de la cabeza y acariciando su cabello.

-T-Totalmente –Zelda se alejó al sentir que estaban cerca peligrosamente y luego le dio la espalda.

Minutos después, la princesa decide aventurarse a narrar al héroe sobre lo que había visto.

-Link, lamento mi comportamiento – El joven negó con la cabeza entre una ligera sonrisa – Es que hace un momento tuve un tipo de sueño y yo… bueno, me decías algo pero no terminaste de decirlo.

Link sonríe y le dice – Finalmente vuelven a usted – Para luego tomarle una mano y volverle a sonreír.

-¿Qué importancia tiene que yo recuerde? – Antes de responder, Link le da un abrazo. Ella pensó que aquello había sido atrevido, pero no tuvo el valor para alejarle de aquel cómodo abrazo.

-Mientras más recuerde, mejor estado de ánimo se pondrá, estoy seguro – Respondió él con los ánimos en alto.

La princesa hace un pequeño gesto de desaprobación – No quiero recordar cosas que no siento, amistades de que no tengo…

Link se muestra algo lastimado pero no baja su sonrisa – Es mejor para todos que se encuentre bien, porque la intensidad de su alma, Su Majestad, es realmente admirable. Yo sé que su padre se sintió confundido por lo que hizo ayer, pero mientras más feliz vuelva a encontrarse, superé sus pérdidas… volverá a ser tan fuerte como en cada era.

Volviendo a hacer el mismo gesto, la doncella se levanta y se retira – ¿E-Espere, a dónde va? - pregunta el joven desconcertado.

-Quiero estar sola, ¿Entiendes? Quiero estar donde nadie me va a molestar – El muchacho sé quedo helado, no esperaba que fuese a actuar de esa forma.

Resignado, se levantó de la misma forma e hizo una reverencia– Bueno. Yo iré a entrenar un poco… la veo más tarde –Suspira con resignación haciendo sentir un poco culpable a Zelda, pero no termina de decir nada, Link ya estaba despidiéndose – Con su permiso, Su Alteza.

Todos los días de esa primavera y una gran parte del verano, la joven doncella permaneció sola en la biblioteca, muy pocas veces se le veía con el joven, aunque este siempre la escoltará. Leyó tanto que no necesito nuevamente tutores. Cada día sus pesares se limitaban a desaparecer. El encierro había sido la clave que no dejaba sanar su alma. Al parecer la lectura le favoreció en muchos aspectos.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que alejar a Link no había hecho más que hacerle sentir un tanto de tristeza, aunque ahora que había reflexionado por tanto tiempo, empezaría de cero. Quizá las cosas serían mejor así.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y sus favoritos. Por cierto, no había respondido duda, Gracias Shirayuki si estás leyendo esto, me avisaste que le respondiste a una persona que está leyendo también. En efecto :3 esta historia NO es un One-shot, sino un fic. Lamento no contestar con PM's A veces se me pasa.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
